


the morning after

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Community: 1_million_words, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Pre Canon, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Romance, Schmoop, melinda is definitely the owner of phil's virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up in the morning to a sleeping Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "I woke up loving you."

The sunlight filled the small dorm room. The first thing Phil felt was a warm body pressing against his side. He turned his head ever so slightly and a small smile curled on his lips at the sight. 

Melinda slept contently, only the sheets and blankets covering her nude form. Her hand rested on his chest. Phil sighed deeply as he ran his hand down her spine. He closed his eyes, letting the memories from last night flood through his mind.

Last night was the first time they made love, a spur of the moment thing that came that came in the midst of studying. It didn’t seem special. But to him it was everything.

It was only fitting that his “first time” was with the first woman he ever loved. Melinda, the girl who made him smile every time he spoke her name, now held something special. 

A small sigh left Melinda’s lips as she suddenly shifted.

“We have to get up Phil,” She whispered.

Phil leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“Just a few more minutes?”

Melinda answered by nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

Phil smiled, he couldn’t love her any more than he did now.


End file.
